gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Event Guide: H2k7
All the text here is from the event, and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the rage tutorial, abilities, and attacks from Halloween 2k7: Humans vs. Vampires. Additional text explains details on gameplay. Description and Rules HALLOWEEN 2007 October 29th - November 7th The Battle for Gaia is underway. Vampires fight against humankind in a battle royale across the Gaia world. Which side are you on? HOW TO PLAY Halloween 2007 is Gaia's biggest-ever forum-based battle! There's a lot to the game, so read carefully if you want to learn how to play -- or just go to the main event page and jump right in! There you will find a map of the Gaia world, with two home forums, and five battleground forums: *'Battleground Forums' Battlegrounds are where the Vampire vs. Human action happens. When you see a post by an enemy team member, you can click the "Attack" button underneath their avatar to deal damage to them. Every time you attack a post, a new post will be generated, making you vulnerable to attacks yourself! *'Home Forums' Your team's home forum is a safe haven. The enemy can't enter, and you can chat with your fellow teammates. On top of that, you can Cure (if you're human) or Restore (if you're a vampire) your teammates here, to give them back Hit Points. Curing teammates will keep them from turning to the other side Player Stats The following information can be seen on the main event page: Hit Points: Each player begins with 5 hit points (i.e. health). Whenever a player's post is hit 3 times, that player will lose a hit point and that post will become unattackable. When a player loses all their hit points, they will begin turning to the other team unless they get cured. Players can regain hit points and stop the turning process by getting cured by teammates in their home forum. Current Team: The words "Vampire" or "Human" will be glowing to indicate your team. Scores: You have two scores: A Human Score and a Vampire Score. You earn points for your current team by attacking and curing other players. Weak attacks give you few points, but hit frequently. Strong attacks give you a lot of points, but you miss often. Reward Meters: You have two reward meters for the Human and Vampire teams. As your score increases, this bar will fill up. At various intervals, you will earn new ranks, Rage Abilities, and event prizes. When this meter is full, there are no more prizes to earn for that team. Both teams have different set of rewards! Ranks and Rank-Ups: Your rank shows how powerful you are as a vampire or vampire hunter. Each rank has different Rage Abilities - so watch your "Next rank-up in" counter to see when you'll next get a new ability. Turning and Succumbing As soon as you hit 0 hit points, you will begin to turn - giving you a limited amount of time before you switch teams. You can prevent the turning process by getting cured by teammates in your home forum. If you wish, you can succumb to the turning process. By succumbing to turning, you will automatically switch over to the other team. You can switch teams without losing your other team's score and abilities, so feel free to play as both humans and vampires! Now you can turn by visiting the enemy home base! An NPC will offer to turn you -- but you can only turn in this way once every 6 hours. Use it wisely! Description: Rage Abilities WHAT IS RAGE? Rage gives you the ability to enhance your attacks and cures during the event. Rage can refer to two things: *1. Rage Points: A number from 0 to 10 indicating how much Rage you have stored up. These can be used up in order to execute Rage Abilities. *2. Rage Abilities: These are various abilities you can use with an attack or cure to make them better. They can do many things, like increasing the amount of damage you do or reducing the amount of time you must wait between attacks. You earn a Rage Point every time you successfully execute an attack. Every Rage Ability has a different Rage Point cost. When you use a Rage Ability, you lose Rage Points. If a Rage Ability costs more Rage Points than you have, you will be unable to use that ability. EXAMPLES OF RAGE ABILITIES Both Vampires and Humans start out with a similar basic Rage Ability: Aimed Attack (Human) / Silent Approach (Vampire) Cost: 1 Rage Point Effect: Add 10% to your hit chance. When attacking another player, if you have at least 1 Rage Point, you can use these abilities to increase your chance of landing a successful hit. Whether or not your hit is successful, your total Rage Points will drop by 1 after using this ability. COMMON QUESTIONS ABOUT RAGE How do I earn more Rage Points? Your Rage Meter increases by 1 every time you successfully hit another player. All players have a maximum of 10 Rage Points. How do I get more Rage Abilities? By earning points during the event, you will Rank-Up - or attain a new rank. Every new rank comes with a new Rage Ability. You can see how many points are required for your next rank by checking the main event page. Why are some of Rage Abilities greyed out / unusable? If a Rage Ability is greyed out, it means you do not have enough Rage Points to use that ability. Rage Abilities As a player gained points they'd get new Abilities, Items, and Titles. Prizes at 10, 35, 75, 150 , 250 points. *Points (Not attacks) = Prize # - Title (Human - Vampire) - Ability (Human - Vampire) 0 = Cattle or Mosquito - Aimed Attack or Silent Approach 10 = PRIZE #1 25 = Wanderer or Fledgling - Medkit or Share Blood 35 = PRIZE #2 50 = Apprentice or Bloodsucker - Field Training or Bite 75 = PRIZE #3 - Veteran or Kindred - Critical Hit or Lupine Speed 100 = Hunter or Adept - Flurry of Blows or Mist Transform 125 = Silent Strike or Vampiric Agility 150 = PRIZE #4 - Lightbringer or Nosferatu - Rod of Ascelepius or Drink Deeply 200 = Death Dealer or Count 250 = PRIZE #5 - Slayer or Elder - Impale or Dark Gift *'There were three Standard Attacks:' Weak Attack = 90% Chance to hit - 1 point Award Medium Attack = 45% Chance to hit - 3 point Award Strong Attack = 20% Chance to hit - 10 point Award ---- Human Rage Abilities: Aimed Attack - 1 rage Add 10% to your hit chance. Medkit - 3 rage (Cure only) Heal 2 hit points instead of 1 Field Training - 3 rage (Cure only) Reduce the time until your next action by 50% Critical Hit - 5 rage A successful attack takes a hit point automatically. Flurry of Blows - 5 rage Reduce the time until your next action by 50% Silent Strike - 8 rage Attack without exposing yourself to danger. Rod of Asclepius - 10 rage (Cure only) Heal a teammate fully. Impale - 10 rage Instantly ash a vampire. ---- Vampire Rage Abilities: Silent Approach - 1 rage Add 10% to your hit chance. Share Blood - 3 rage (Restore only) Heal 2 hit points instead of 1 Bite - 5 rage A successful attack takes a hit point automatically. Lupine Speed - 3 rage Reduce the time until your next action by 50% Mist Transform - 8 rage Attack without exposing yourself to danger. Vampiric Agility - 6 rage (Restore only) Reduce the time until your next action by 50% Drink Deeply - 10 rage Reduce a target's hit points by 2, gain 2 hit points. Dark Gift - 10 rage (Restore only) Heal a teammate fully by sharing souls. Personal Stats Human ---- Vampire Personal Stats Text version *Hit Points: ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ :*HUMAN *Reward Meter (oooooooooooooo) *Score: 250 *Rank: Slayer *Next rank-up in: # point(s) *Vampires staked: *Times bitten: *Humans cured: *Cures received: | | *Hit Points: ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ :*VAMPIRE *Reward Meter (oooooooooooooo) *Score: 250 *Rank: Elder *Next rank-up in: # point(s) *Humans bitten: *Times staked: *Vampires restored: *Restores received: Misc Text Vlad Von Helson Very bold of you, human, to come knocking at our doorstep. But perhaps you're not here to fight... no, perhaps you're here to join us. I can make you a creature of the night, but it is a draining process for us both. If you choose to join the vampire side, you won't be able to come to me or the humans again for 6 hours - though vampire hunters may change you with their vile cure. Would you like to join the vampires in the battle to take Gaia? Yes, I would like to join the vampires Never, foul beast! ---- NPC Edmund Away with you monster, away! I'll turn you if you come a step closer! ... Is that what you want? Have you come for sanctuary? Yes, yes, we have plenty of the vampirism cure to go around! It can be quite a taxing chemical, however - if you choose to get turned, you won't be able to turn again for 6 hours... unless one of those bloodsucking fiends bites you! Would you like to join the humans and defend Gaia? Yes, I would like to join the humans Never, foolish mortal! ---- NPC Louie Von Helson Greetings (brother/sister). Have you come seeking to turn into a vampire? Now that I am the head of the Von Helson household, my bretheren are living in peace among the Gaians. I can turn you into one of us, if you wish - but the process is taxing on the blood, and you will be unable to change for another 6 hours once the change is complete. Do you wish to become a vampire? Yes, I would like to become a vampire Bloodsucking? No thank you. ---- ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO SUCCUMB? Succumbing allows you to give-in to the turning process. If you succumb, you will be turned into a vampire. You will have a different score, a new set of rage abilities, and access to the vampire home base. You will no longer be able to get into the human home base. If you ever decide to turn back, you will retain your human abilities and score. Are you sure you want to turn? Yes, I'm sure! No, take me back! ---- General Error (s) *You cannot attack a member of your own team! (Your victim is currently a human) *You cannot attack a member of your own team! (Your victim is currently a vampire) External Links * Gaia Event Page: Halloween 2007 * Gaia Page: Description and Rules * Gaia Page: What is Rage? Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide